1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to egress direction indication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many deaths and injuries occur when people are attempting to egress from a burning building while trying to find an appropriate point of egress. Although many egress direction indication systems have been developed, deaths and injuries continue to occur because such known systems have a variety of drawbacks.
Known systems are expensive and difficult to produce, install and maintain. Direction indication lamps which are used in conventional systems consume excessive power from battery operated emergency power supply systems and therefore fail to effectively produce sufficient light after an initial period of operation. In addition, conventional indicator lamps are unreliable because they can unpredictably burn out at the time of emergency use. In addition, the indication lamps and arrangements in conventional systems are difficult to see and understand during emergency situations. Conventional systems also fail to provide information about alternative routes of egress.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an egress direction system which is inexpensive and easy to produce, install and maintain.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide direction indication lamps which do not consume excessive power and which will therefore effectively produce sufficient light after an initial period of operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide indicator lamps which are reliable and which do not unpredictably burn out at the time of an emergency.
It is an additional object of the present invention to produce a system having indicator lamps and arrangements which are easily seen and understood during emergency situations.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a system which provides information about alternative routes of egress.